Single stage pneumatic servovalves are known for use in aircraft air management systems such as: engine bleed, cabin air conditioning, pressurization or wing and cowl anti ice protection. Flapper-nozzle type servovalves are often used in such applications, and utilize an armature attached to a torque motor to adjust airflow through nozzle outlets. In such servovalves, an O-ring seal is commonly used to seal off the pneumatic nozzle subsystem from the torque motor cavity. However, servovalves are required to operate at various pressures and temperatures depending on location in the air management system, and difficulties can arise with an increase in ambient and supply air temperatures, especially at engine high pressure bleed locations.
The present disclosure relates to an alternative flapper nozzle servovalve capable of handling high ambient and supply air temperatures.